


Just The Two Of Us

by pensversusswords



Series: On My Way To Believing [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Punk, Fluff, M/M, Punk Steve Rogers, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony huffed and rolled his eyes in amusement, giving Steve a smile that was equal parts exasperated and fond. “No I don’t want your jacket, Steve, come on.”</p>
<p>“But you’re cold,” Steve pressed on. His brows were furrowed in confusion, his mouth set in a determined line. He started shrugging out of his jacket, the leather rustling as he pulled it off his shoulders. “Here, wear this until you warm up-”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Two Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series, you should read it in order, etc etc. Enjoy!

They were just leaving the tiny diner where they’d gone for a _milkshake,_ of all things, late on a Saturday night, and Tony was just thinking that they were one step away from being the protagonists of a cheesy teen romcom, when a brisk wind picked up and Tony crossed his arms instinctively to ward off the cold.

Steve stopped dead in his tracks, in the middle of the parking lot, and turned a concerned gaze on Tony.

“Are you cold?” he asked, stepping forward and gripping Tony’s forearms in his broad, incredibly warm hands. Despite his best efforts not to, Tony shivered.

“I’m fine,” Tony told him, flashing him what he hoped was a reassuring grin. “Come on, everyone’s waiting for us.” 

Steve frowned, and when Tony gently shrugged his hands off - immediately missing the warmth, damn it - he complied and dropped his hands. However, he stood still, eyes narrowed as he looked at Tony carefully.

“Want my jacket?” he asked.

Tony huffed and rolled his eyes in amusement, giving Steve a smile that was equal parts exasperated and fond. “No I don’t want your jacket, Steve, come on.”

“But you’re cold,” Steve pressed on. His brows were furrowed in confusion, his mouth set in a determined line. He started shrugging out of his jacket, the leather rustling as he pulled it off his shoulders. “Here, wear this until you warm up-”

“Aw Steve, come on,” Tony groused, stepping back and eyeing the jacket warily. Yes, he was cold, and yes, nothing sounded better than burrowing himself into Steve’s too big jacket, drinking in the warmth and familiar scent of him. He wanted to, of course, but they had literally just shared a milkshake together, and they were on their way to a triple date with two other equally sickeningly romantic couples. Tony thought that they should probably draw the line somewhere.

“You’re cold,” Steve repeated, stubbornly stepping forward to swing the jacket over Tony’s shoulders. Tony frowned at him. 

“You’re such a sap,” Tony groused, allowing Steve to pull the jacket tight around him, but sighing loudly to express his exasperation at the situation. “I’m ashamed of this ridiculous display of sappiness, and you should be ashamed too.”

“Because I want my boyfriend to be warm?” Steve chuckled, releasing his grip on the jacket and coming just a little bit closer to pull Tony into a firm embrace. “I think that’s just a normal couple thing, isn’t it?”

Despite himself, and all the times that Steve had said those words before, Tony felt a little thrill run through him at the word boyfriend. Being reminded of it always made him feel like something was glowing with low, gentle heat in his chest, a pleasant rush surge in his belly. Yes, he was Steve Rogers’ boyfriend, and Steve was Tony’s. To look at the two of them together - Steve in his torn jeans, dyed hair, lip piercing and tattoos, Tony still in his school uniform that Jarvis had ironed for him that morning - anyone would be hard pressed to believe it was possible. 

It was possible though. This was real, and Tony honestly couldn’t be happier. 

Though it made his cheeks flush lightly and his stomach fill with metaphorical butterflies, he figured he could be a sap for Steve Rogers. Well, he already was one, he just pretended he wasn’t. 

It was getting harder and harder to hold back when it came to Steve fawning over him. 

Tony leaned in a little and buried his face in Steve’s chest, pressing his cheek against the softness of his t-shirt. His arms hooked around Steve’s waist, and Steve’s grip around him tightened minutely. Tony told his stupid heart to calm down and stop trying to beat out of his chest every time Steve did something sweet. It didn’t work, of course. He was going to have to get used to that.

“You’re hugging me in the middle of a parking lot, idiot,” Tony grumbled into Steve’s shirt. In response, Steve laughed low in his throat, a deep, rumbly noise that rolled pleasantly against Tony’s ears. God, he was even infatuated with his laugh. He was a lost cause at this point.

Steve pressed a kiss to the top of his head, lingering with his lips on Tony’s hair for a few moments. “No one’s around, it's just the two of us,” he murmured, “I can hug you all I want.”

“Idiot,” Tony repeated, but for all the fondness that hung in his voice, he might as well have said “ _I adore you and your gorgeous face and your perfect heart_.”

Steve laughed again, and Tony wanted to melt into the sound. 

“Love you too,” Steve whispered, and Tony’s heart jumped in his chest. 

It was just like Steve to hear exactly what he was really saying, without him actually having to say it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [tumblr](http://pensversusswords.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
